


Partner in Crime

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Partner in Crime

"This will get us in trouble, _partner in crime,"_ Violet whispered harshly.

Huey just laughed. "We'll be fine. Dewey does this all the time."

"And that should assure me because...?"

Huey just sighed. "Come on. Both of us have done far worse than climbing up onto a roof."

"Why are we going up there anyways?" she asked, following his lead as he made his way up.

"Stargazing," he answered simply, "this roof might be the best view of the stars in all of Duckburg."

She laughed softly. "Of course."

They made it up top, and Huey found a relatively safe place where they could lay down and view the stars. He patted the area right next to him, and Violet sighed a little before shaking her head with a smile and laying down next to him. He took her hand, and her smile widened a little. Maybe they _would_ get in trouble. But maybe... Maybe it would be worth it.


End file.
